A Dangerous Love
by Sunami Silverblade
Summary: Mia must heal Alex before he dies... and before she gives in to despair. Please R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hi! You can call me Sunami. This is my first fanfic, and I hope that if you read it, you will also review. (Please?) I have never gotten any reviews before, and I will be VERY HAPPY to get some! Well, this is a Golden Sun story with a twist-it is based more about Mia and Alex than Isaac or the others. (My favorite is Ivan. but Garet's funny too!) I've never written a story with romance in it before. Don't worry, though. I won't forget the action and adventure that is required in any Golden Sun story.  
  
Please forgive me for a major mistake I made while first trying to post this story. I accidentally posted one of my original stories instead of the Golden Sun story. I am so sorry! I am new to this Internet thing and I know very little about fanfiction stuff.  
  
Forgive me if I get some minor or major details wrong; I haven't played the game in a very long time. Here goes!  
  
  
  
The Turning Tides of Love  
  
  
  
  
  
The morning sun shone brightly through the thin, virtually transparent walls of Mia's tent.  
  
Smiling, delighting to wake to the beauty of another day, Mia opened her sea-blue eyes. She was always the first to rise, and although she tended to be more exhausted, she would never miss an opportunity to witness the beauty of her travels.  
  
As she rose to a sitting position, her azure hair fell in long, glistening waves about her pale shoulders, bare in her sleeveless nightgown. She silently stood and began to load her traveling furs into the small pack, lying in the corner of her tent.  
  
In the solitude, the snores of her companions could be clearly heard. Mia stifled a chuckle-especially when Garet began to mumble incoherently.  
  
When all was ready, Mia left and tiptoed outside, taking care not to wake anyone else. She passed the tent the other three shared-she had vigorously refused to stay with them-and peered at her surroundings.  
  
Mountains loomed on either side of her, their shimmering snowy peaks stretching high into the atmosphere, as if trying to surpass the dawn's splendor. But, as Mia saw, that would never be possible. The sky was various shades of pink, tinged with a lovely gold that emanated from the sun. It was. breathtaking.  
  
Mia walked across the cool grass; the gentle dewdrops soothing her bare feet. Soon the sensation ended, as she felt the ground rise sharply, and she began to climb. She was close now-Mia was sure of it. As the young Adept breathed deeply, she inhaled the salty air, a sure sign that the sea was nearby.  
  
Sure enough, a few more steps brought her to the highest point on a grassy cliff, overlooking the sunlit ocean. She had enjoyed sitting here, many times before. The waves, crashing softly into the shore, into the rocks below, the seagulls crying. something about that place gave her a sense of peace, safety, and contentment. She looked forward to being alone, as always.  
  
There was someone there. Staring out into the sea, a handsome young man with long blue hair sat on the grass, leaning his head against a small, lone tree.  
  
"Alex!" Mia cried, startled. She had forgotten her crystal rod, and without it, her Adept powers were far less effective against this foe. Desperately, she reached for a silver sword, hanging in a sheath belted under her outer cloak to her thin waist. She fumbled through her white robes, finally closing her hand upon the cold hilt.  
  
Alex turned around, calmly fixing her with patient eyes. "Put your sword down, Mia. I mean no harm." He gestured to the ground beside him. "Come."  
  
Dazed and shaken, Mia obeyed, though she kept a close eye on the Mercury Adept as she sat near him. Here she was, resting near one of her most dangerous enemies-one who had apparently helped kidnap friends of companions-and she was merely befriending him. Why, she should slice him in two with the blade of her silver sword!  
  
A moment of awkward silence passed.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked, at last. Alex still had his gaze on her, and Mia began to flush uncomfortably.  
  
"The sea is very calming. It's true, don't you think?" He asked, smiling gently.  
  
For the first time, Mia noticed how beautiful his smile was, and how kind his eyes were shining as she looked up into them. How could such a handsome person be so very evil? She wondered in confusion, in ambivalence.  
  
"Where are the others?" she asked, referring to Felix, Saturos, and Menardi.  
  
Alex abruptly averted his patient stare, his hair falling across his facial profile, concealing whatever emotions he was hiding.  
  
Mia frowned in confusion. "Tell me, please."  
  
"They deserted me."  
  
"What!" Mia gasped, shocked, though she supposed she should be happy. "Why?"  
  
"Menardi convinced Saturos that I was too weak to belong to their elite group. The only reason Felix is staying is because Jenna cooperates when he's around. Otherwise, he would have been gone long before me." Bitterness stained Alex's deep voice. "They are too full of greed to care for their own companions!"  
  
Mia swallowed the unexplainable tightness in her throat. Why should she care for this evil soul? She had better, more virtuous things to worry about now. but a whisper in her mind said, he needs you! And Mia, with her kind, loving heart, could never turn down someone in such distress.  
  
Who needs whom? She thought, then flushed with red and banished the silly notion forming in her head.  
  
"I will help you, if I can," Mia said, staring at him. "Though I will not aid you in any evil."  
  
Alex nodded slowly, turning his striking sapphire gaze upon her. "Thank you, Mia." Suddenly he reached out a slender, pale hand, and began to stroke her cheek gently. "Thank you." he whispered, but this time his musical voice was full of something much more than gratefulness or friendship.  
  
She realized how close she was to him, inhaling deeply the sweet perfume of the sea clinging to his traveler's outfit, finding herself transfixed by the depth to those magnificent eyes.  
  
He tilted her chin and leaned forward, pulling her near. soon Mia felt tender, yet passionate lips upon hers, as gentle as the wind's breath, as soft and warm as her heart.  
  
"Traitor!" Screamed an outraged voice-Menardi!  
  
Alex pulled away from their kiss, his face suddenly draining of all color.  
  
A laugh pierced the trembling shock of the Mars Adept's words, cackling, simmering with evil.  
  
"You know what we do to traitors, Alex!" Menardi said mockingly, waving her finger as she floated, suspended in the air above the sea, at level with the cliff. "You must die!"  
  
  
  
Let me know how you like it! I am planning to write more as soon as I get some reviews. See you later! 


	2. Part 2

Hello! It's sunami again! I've finally got around to writing the second part of this story. Sorry it's taken me so long-I've just been so busy, with homework and all. Trust me, I would much rather write all day than go to school. but it seems I don't really have a choice. Oh, and another fact- I've been sick with the flu all week. NOT FUN! Somehow, staring at a computer screen for a while really makes your headaches worse. I would know. (And yes, that comment was VERY sarcastic!)  
  
First of all, I would like to thank you all for writing those kind reviews! I was SO HAPPY! It really makes it all worthwhile, you know? I love all you fanfiction people! (Okay, I understand. I get carried away with just a few reviews, but every one is important! And I am SO GRATEFUL!!!) Thanks, again. I really appreciate it. (*Wiping away a tear*) It's so nice! :)  
  
Well, here goes. I hope it is somewhat good, but I don't really have a knack for wrapping things up. I might not even wrap things up. I guess I'll just go with the flow! I hope you like it, and please review ASAP! Please, no flames, though. Just, as I said before, "constructive criticism." Remember-sunami thrives on reviews! ^_^  
  
  
  
Menardi laughed-a high-pitched cackle that sent shivers down Mia's spine. "Fool! You are such a stupid, ignorant fool!" She taunted, grinning wickedly.  
  
Mia glanced desperately over at Alex. and abruptly wished she hadn't. Alex was livid, his face paler than the white material of her robes, his body covered in a shiny sweat. There was something new in his eyes, something that disturbed Mia deeply.  
  
In his eyes, Mia saw fear. True, undeniable fear. Apparently, Menardi noticed it, too.  
  
"Come now, Alex," she hissed. "Surely you are not afraid of your friends?"  
  
Alex swallowed hard, standing tall, brushing his blue hair out of his face. He seemed to gain courage from standing, oddly enough. "You. are not my friend."  
  
Menardi, still floating in midair, pondered this thoughtfully. "Oh, I see. So because you were not worthy enough to be with us, you try to join this bunch of losers?" She waved around at the camp, her gesture lingering uncomfortably long on Mia.  
  
So, Mia thought in despair. I did not go unnoticed after all. Abruptly her attention was drawn back to the events transpiring around her, however dark. She fingered the hem of her nightgown, only recently concerned with modesty.  
  
But Menardi's calm words were making both Mia and Alex uncomfortable-they knew it was only a matter of time before her anger snapped and was unleashed.  
  
"Surely, Menardi," Alex said, "You did not expect me to remain forever loyal to you and Saturos? After what you did to me? After deserting me?"  
  
The blonde-haired Mars Adept responded with an audible snort of derision. "Fine, then, Alex. Fool. If that is how you want to die-a fool."  
  
Mia felt tension in the air build to an unimaginable, unbearable level.  
  
"You are the fool, Menardi," Alex hissed.  
  
And the tension snapped.  
  
"Die!" Screamed Menardi, lurching forward in an outburst of such sudden rage and fury that both Mercury Adepts were taken by surprise. "Die!" She spread her arms and concentrated her Psynergy into one, glowing sphere.  
  
Alex turned to Mia, his sapphire eyes locking a moment on hers. "Go. Run while you can."  
  
Mia, ever so slowly, shook her head. She willed herself to smile. "I'm not leaving you to have all the fun."  
  
"You'll die." He said simply, though beyond the mask of indifference on his face Mia noticed that his eyes betrayed his concern. Concern for her.  
  
As her face began to flush again, she muttered under her breath, "Not now. Oh, please, not now.stop blushing!" She put her hands to her face, trying to control her obvious embarrassment.  
  
"You'll die," Alex repeated, his deep, musical voice holding a note of desperation within his words.  
  
"I know." She grinned. "It will at least be a novel experience."  
  
The sphere in Menardi's grasp was growing; growing in power, in size. The colors within the crystal-clear surface began to spin wildly, reds, oranges, and yellows swirling together like a deadly flame.  
  
"Mia, I lo-" Alex began, but was cut short when Menardi's angry shriek brought him out of his semi-calm state of mind.  
  
"Die, Alex!"  
  
Menardi's initial blow was aimed at Alex-though this one was clearly meant for Mia! The Mercury Adept watched in slow-motion horror as the ball of fire ripped through the air, speeding towards her, unstoppable.  
  
Just then, at the last, intense moment, Mia caught sight of a blue-haired blur running in front of her, intercepting the fire sphere. She watched as the figure collapsed to the ground at her knees, gasping, his eyes already beginning to cloud over with death. With a shuddering realization, she recognized the handsome face staring back at her, recognized the great deed of bravery he had just committed.  
  
Alex had taken the killing blow meant for Mia!  
  
  
  
Well, sorry to leave you at another cliffhanger. I really thought I was going to finish it today. but apparently not. What did you think of it, so far? Please review-you'll make sunami very happy! I'll write more if I get some good reviews. (I'm crossing my fingers!) Thanks again for reading! 


	3. Part 3

Hello! It's Sunami again! (Sunami Silverblade, to be exact.) I've finally gotten around to writing more of this fanfic, and I'm really sorry it's been taking so long. I've been working on several stories (including my 270+ page novella) for FictionPress.net, and many others for Fanfiction. so, of course, I've been quite busy. And the teachers have no mercy! Homework takes up most of the night, now. _ I hate homework! (But then, don't we all?)  
  
I'd also like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! Sunami thrives on reviews! ^_^ A special thanks to Alex and my email buddy Pichu*Star, who have both been following the story along wonderfully. (Hi you guys!) I really appreciate it!  
  
Well, if you have any questions, comments, or just feel like emailing me, feel free at sunamitelsai@aol.com. Chances are that I'll write back soon, if possible.  
  
This part of the story does have some language, but nothing even near terribly explicit. I don't write bad stuff, contrary to popular belief! Okay. I suppose I should shut up now. (Sorry!) Here goes; I hope you like it!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A Dangerous Love: Part Three  
Mia couldn't move. What she had witnessed, what she had seen, had shaken her to the core of her very being.  
  
Menardi hovered above the ground, her Psynergy keeping her afloat amidst the changing gusts of wind. She began to laugh-a high-pitched cackle that set Mia's teeth on edge.  
  
However, even as the Fire adept was the immediate threat, Mia felt drawn to the one who lay before her, pale, sweating, gasping for breath. She felt drawn to Alex.  
  
"Alex!" Mia cried, a terror so cold stabbing like icy knives up and into her spine. She fell to her knees and reached to help him, to heal him in any way possible.  
  
He didn't answer, only gasped, clutching at his robes to ease the unimaginable pain. She saw his finger point weakly into the air, at Menardi.  
  
I have to stop her, first, Mia thought. If I let her go, she'll do it again. She'll kill all of us, next time. With that burning in her mind, Mia rose to her feet suddenly, her sea blue eyes suddenly glinting with rage, tearing about the pupils like a tsunami crashing upon the shore.  
  
Menardi was reveling in her victory, running her fingers through her flaxen hair, closing her eyes and letting the wind caress her suspended form in wicked delight. The fool did not see Mia's anger, nor hear the fierce cry as she began to summon a water-creature.  
  
Boreas rose forth from the sea so suddenly that the Fire adept had no time to realize her intimate danger-until she spun around and glimpsed him.  
  
As if in slow motion, the creature turned his robot-like head towards her, a deadly blackness gleaming from the depths of his vented helm. He stared, if that was possible for a machine, until the Fire adept, in a panic, moved her hands and called upon her Psynergy for strength.  
  
"No," Mia said in a deadly whisper. "No, Menardi. You're not going to win this time."  
  
The Fire adept didn't hear her, she was rapidly building fire in her palms, her eyes glazing with utter fear. The giant monster machine still stood, calmly, waiting for his master's orders.  
  
"Boreas, now!" screamed Mia, and she felt all the power of her Psynergy flow through her veins, pulsing in rhythm with her heartbeat, filling her with a sensational power that could rival any feeling of ecstasy.  
  
And then she sensed another power; water-based elemental, like her own, but from someone else-Alex! Her heart nearly stopped when she realized what he was doing, something she would have thought him too cruel to do had he still been working for Saturos. He was joining his power with hers, in a last, final attempt to destroy the very incarnation of evil that sought both their deaths.  
  
He wanted to kill Menardi.  
* * *  
Boreas heard his master's command, and obeyed. With all the strength his mechanical-creature body could muster, he created and succeeded in crushing an enormous sphere of solid ice, spraying the contents forth onto the trembling, desperate Fire adept that hovered before him.  
  
She tried to dodge his blizzard, but it was too wide and too late.  
  
The ice crystallized around her body, snaking up in clear-blue rivulets that froze to her skin and caused it to bleed, then were covered instantly by sheets of cold, clear glass, tainted red by her blood. The fire within her dimmed, and then died. As she watched, she saw Mia's hate-filled face before the frozen chill of death encircled her body like a dark lover's betrayal, strangling the life from her throat.  
  
Her last words; a soft, angry, choked whisper. "Damn you."  
  
Then, suddenly, the bloodied glass shattered. 


	4. Part 4

Hello! Sunami Silverblade here, at long last. I've been very busy lately, with homework and all, but I still managed to write a bit more of this story. It's been awkward, considering my bad habit of starting several stories at once and never finishing them. but I'll finish this one, I promise! ^_^ At the moment I'm listening to my new Avril Lavigne CD, which I got for my birthday! How cool is that? Usually I'm into the whole "rock music" thing, but who can resist Avril's music? Not me, that's for sure. ^_^  
  
Aside from homework, I've spent many, many, MANY hours on my new game for PS2, Dance Dance Revolution Max. I'm getting better, even though my legs are so sore by the end of the day I can hardly walk! (Sunami gets carried away, sometimes.)  
  
IT'S A SNOW DAY!!! For the first time this year, I am relaxing in the old-fashioned luxury of a snow day. I've already planned out my day-have fun, sleep, write, and have fun. And sleep. (Yep, that's about my entire schedule!) I'm enjoying my freedom so much!  
  
(*Blushing*) Oh, sorry. I'll shut up now, because no one wants to hear about me.  
  
Well, here's the fourth part to "A Dangerous Love", and I hope you like it! (If anyone wants to be nice, check out my stories on FictionPress.net, under the pen name sunami. Thanks! ^_^) Here goes!  
  
* * *  
  
Shards of blood-red glass, ice mingled with Menardi's blood, exploded in midair, then rained violently down upon Mia and Alex, who watched in awe. Both were stunned into silence by the power of Boreas' attack.  
  
Their enemy-Menardi, the Fire Adept-was dead. In the time it took for one to draw breath or blink an eye, she was gone from the mortal realms forever. The suddenness left Mia and Alex numb with shock, unable to comprehend what had just happened.  
  
Mia just stared for several moments. "Thank you, Boreas," she said weakly. The giant robot, Boreas, nodded and turned away. She watched as the machine trudged slowly, one foot, then another, into the sea, continuing his walk until even his immense head disappeared beneath the waves, leaving only a churning patch of foamy seawater in his wake.  
  
"Impressive," gasped Alex, who was still struggling for breath. The sound of his agony jolted Mia back to reality, and she pivoted on her heels, forgetting about Menardi's gruesome demise. Alex's imminent death was far more important.  
  
"Alex?" She ran uphill towards him, but lost her footing on the slippery, wet grass, falling to the ground with a sharp cry of pain. "Alex!" Mia struggled to rise to her feet, clutching the ground frantically. Though she tried with all her might, her fingers only slithered past the soaked grass, uselessly. Desperate anger rose within her, and she stifled a curse. "Why is this so hard to climb?" she cried, furious, struggling to right herself.  
  
When she looked down, she saw why.  
  
Her face drained of all color as she saw the ground was soaked through with Alex's blood. Red liquid stained each blade of grass, forming a pool around the Mercury Adept's wounded body.  
  
"Alex!" With careful precision, she climbed the hill, digging her feet into the ground for balance. When she reached him, she could not hide the fear that whitened her face.  
  
"I've never died before," Alex said serenely, lying weakly on the blood- drenched grass. His grin swiftly turned into a grimace of pain, and he sucked in an agonized breath. "I wish someone would have told me how bad it hurts."  
  
Mia carefully examined him, looking for the source of the bleeding. She found it soon; a gaping wound in his left side, where Menardi's fireball must have hit. "You won't die, Alex," she whispered, trying to keep her voice from trembling nearly as much as her hands were. "I won't let you."  
  
He forced a smile. "How touching."  
  
Mia tried to laugh through the tears that threatened to overwhelm her, but instead the chuckle came out as a terrified, shuddering sob.  
  
"Don't cry," he said, choking. "I don't want my last memory of you to be a sad one."  
  
"You're not going to die!" She snapped suddenly, desperately. "So stop talking like that!" Stunned, he nodded, and Mia began to dig through the pockets of her robes. Her thin fingers closed about something cold and cool, sealed in a precious glass jar.  
  
Hermes' Water. It was still there, from her and her companion's journey to the Mercury Lighthouse several weeks ago. She had never used it, had never needed it. until now.  
  
"Alex, take this. It's healing water. Drink it," she said, trying to control the adrenaline pounding in her veins. "You need it."  
  
Alex stared at her for a long moment, his blue eyes delving deep into hers. Then, as Mia watched in horror, his eyes fogged, his head lolled to one side, and his breathing grew incredibly, dangerously shallow.  
  
The pool of blood beneath his body only grew deeper. 


	5. Part 5

Hi there, this is Sunami here. ^_^ I'm so sorry I haven't been writing this in so long... I feel like such a meanie. But I've been working HARD on "The Legend of Sunami" on www.fictionpress.net, because it's my best and longest story... er, how awkward. I know this ending isn't going to be as great as I was hoping, but I've been so distracted lately. And so busy. (Grrr.) Homework sucks. Anyways, it would be great if you could check out some of my fics; I appreciate feedback and constructive criticism.  
  
Yippie! I recently bought Golden Sun: The Lost Age, and it's soooo cool, and... and I'm already stuck on it. _ Damn. I'm really desperate, because I haven't even gotten that far. Obviously, they don't make that game for stupid people. ^_~  
  
Well, I hope you like this ending, and don't be too harsh---- I know it's somewhat lame. :)  
  
* * * *  
  
"Drink it!" Mia cried desperately, futilely, holding the bottle of Hermes' water to his lips. "Drink it, Alex!"  
  
But he didn't move.  
  
Or breathe.  
  
"Alex!"  
  
In fear, in heart-stopping terror, Mia pulled the cork from the bottle and opened the Adept's mouth with her fingers. She poured the glittering blue liquid down his throat, watching intently for any signs of life.  
  
There were none.  
  
She waited; she waited for what seemed like seconds stretched into eternity, watching as Alex faded faster, and faster...  
  
She gave in to despair, to grief, and let her body slide, nerveless, to the grassy floor beside him. There she lay, too numb for tears, staring blindly ahead into the sky... Memories came back to her, unbidden, of their short time together---- the time that was, sadly, far too short...  
  
And as she did, Alex began to move.  
  
"Alex?" Mia whispered, choking, fighting to rise. "Alex? Are you-are you-alive?"  
  
His eyelids fluttered, and he suddenly began to choke, spewing blue liquid into the air. He shook convulsively, but Mia took him into her arms and began to sob with joy.  
  
"You're alive!" she cried.  
  
Alex opened his blue eyes and smiled weakly, then made a sour face. "What the hell was that stuff?" he rasped. "It was AWFUL."  
  
Mia laughed through her tears and released him. "You big idiot. I thought you died!" She laughed again, and was surprised at how good it felt. "You should be happy I gave you some of that; it saved your life!"  
  
Alex grinned and tried to rise on his own. "I'll wager more than half of that stuff is on the ground right now," he said. "But thanks anyways."  
  
Through his casual, modest manner, Mia saw the depth in his eyes, the emotions hidden within... and she knew that he was truly grateful. That fact made her smile.  
  
"Be careful," Mia warned, as he began to sway on his feet. "You're still really weak."  
  
"Not too weak for this," he said quietly, and pulled her to him. Soon they were kissing again, and Mia melted into his arms...  
  
He released her with a gentleness she had not though him capable of, and smiled.  
  
Again, much to her embarrassment, she blushed.  
  
"Not again, stupid Mia," she muttered. "Not again."  
  
"Don't talk like that, Mia," Alex warned. "I won't stand for it."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him, an act that only made her face redden even more profusely.  
  
Alex sighed. "Um... Mia? I hate to say this, but I can't stay with you---- yet. Your friends won't accept me, and I need to go somewhere and rest. Maybe Felix will help me."  
  
Mia paled. "You have to leave already?" She knew this time would come, but so soon? It was extremely disheartening. "Will you return?"  
  
He grinned. "As always. And I won't forget you."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"I figured as much, but," and a sly look came over his face, "just in case you do, I'll give you something to remember me by." Alex reached into the pocket of his traveler's outfit, and pulled forth a beautiful white rose.  
  
Mia gasped, then chuckled.  
  
"Alex, are you apologizing for something? White roses usually mean you're asking for forgiveness."  
  
"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being... well, evil and such. Only to you. Especially to you. So here, take it. And don't forget, okay?"  
  
Mia took the rose with care and sniffed it delicately. Sighing, she turned towards him. "This is very sweet of you."  
  
Alex shrugged. "I suppose I'm just a hopeless romantic. But don't tell anyone, just yet! I'll never live it down. Now, I'm not good at goodbyes, so I won't say one. We'll see each other again, and that's a promise." With a wink and a few waves of his hand, Alex disappeared into the swirling water he had so recently conjured.  
  
He was gone.  
  
Sighing, Mia turned back to camp, and began to march slowly down the cliff. She held the rose in her right hand, careful to avoid the thorns. She was almost to camp when she heard a voice ahead of her.  
  
It was Garet.  
  
"Mia! Where have YOU been? We were searching everywhere!"  
  
"We were all worried," added Ivan, and Isaac nodded his assent.  
  
But Mia just smiled, sniffed the rose, and skipped the rest of the way back to her tent.  
  
She brushed carelessly past her companions, leaving them blinking in wonderment and staring stupidly as she passed. They were confused, as always.  
  
But Mia didn't care.  
  
Once in her tent, she lay on the floor and held the rose to her lips, waiting, ever so patiently, for Alex to return.  
THE END 


End file.
